


What the DJ Spins (repost)

by DatNookieThang



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatNookieThang/pseuds/DatNookieThang
Summary: "Did he tell you about the big reunion we had last night in the studio on the sound board?" Takes place in episode 108, right before the White Party. This is a story I wrote a million years ago, scrapped it, rewrote it and scrapped it again. Maybe third time's the charm.





	

  
_"What if we get caught?"_  
_"Who cares? I own the place."_

Technically, Lucious and Cookie didn't reunite on top the soundboard. They reunited in _front_ of the soundboard. Lucious stood with his pants around his ankles while Cookie knelt in front of him, letting his cock slide further and further down her throat with every well-timed head bob. Cookie wished she had something to cover the top of her dress, like a napkin or a bib, but she had to settle for unzipping her dress, pulling it down to her waist, and tossing her bra to the side. Cookie wanted Lucious to remember what a grown woman's body looked and felt like, not some scrawny, high-yellow boxy bitch.

Lucious was trying so hard to be dominant in his stance, holding Cookie's hair in one hand as he watched her suck his dick, but Cookie knew it would just be a matter of time before she made his knees turn to jelly. She always had, even before they were married and Cookie had to work hard to make sure that Lucious's cum didn't get all over her Catholic school sweater.

Cookie smiled up at Lucious, encouraged by his little moans and whimpers. When they locked eyes, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear - such an innocent little gesture always drove Lucious crazy - before increasing the pressure slowly, slowly, slowly. When Cookie flicked her tongue across Lucious's balls with her mouth full, Lucious bucked so hard that Cookie flew backwards and struck the back of her head on the mixer. _That_ was unexpected.

The sound of skin and bone hitting metal was loud enough to make Lucious's eyes pop open. He stumbled backwards and plopped on the couch just as Cookie slumped sideways and became still. " _Shit!_ Cookie!" Lucious jumped up to rush to her, only to tangle himself up in his pants and fall down next to her. "Cookie, you okay?"

"Mmm. I'm okay." Cookie was conscious, but barely, and her mouth was still filled with cum. She forced herself to sit up and swallowed, nearly choking on Lucious's thick wad. The pain was excruciating, but Cookie was too proud to admit it. "What, you don't enjoy Boo Boo Kitty's dry-ass debutante head?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head. There was a lump there that was going to be there for a while. She just hoped it would stop hurting before the White Party later on tonight. 

"You could teach Anika a thing or two. Maybe y'all could have a blow job contest or something," Lucious teased, crawling next to Cookie on the floor and kicking his pants off. "I'd be happy to be the judge." 

"Why waste my time? The bitch looks like a spitter anyway." Lucious roared with laughter. "See, now I _know_ you're getting old, Lucious! You never would've let me get away with that."

"Well, you never did." Lucious stroked Cookie's hair and smiled. "You always said spitters were quitters. But you've done enough for the day, baby." Lucious pulled Cookie to him for a kiss. "Now lie down so I can return the favor."

As vulgar and gritty as his rap lyrics were, nobody would ever suspect that Lucious could eat pussy the way he did. Cookie had to brace one hand against the running boards underneath the soundboard or risk sliding into the wall headfirst. Her other hand stayed firmly behind Lucious's head while her cunt reunited with Lucious's warm, wet mouth. The rough feel of his tongue against her clit was driving Cookie out of her mind, and it was worth the rough feel of the carpet against her back. Cookie hadn't had rug burn in nearly 20 years. It was going to be a bitch, she knew. 

"Damn, Cookie," Lucious teased. "I don't know if you're going to pull all my hair out or smother me to death." If a bald-headed Lucious was suffocated to death between Cookie's thighs, Lucious couldn't think of a better way to go. It was better than dying of ALS, that was for damn sure.

Next, Cookie and Lucious's reunion moved _behind_ the soundboard, with Cookie's hands resting on top of the flat surface while Lucious pumped her from behind. The sweat from their bodies made it hard for Cookie to stay upright. Even steadying herself against the glass with one hand and against the boards with the other wasn't doing much good, not with way Lucious was thrusting into her. This wasn't some multimillionaire making love to his Ivy League lady. This was a thug fucking his bitch.

"You ever give my pussy away, baby? Huh?" he whispered in her ear, even though Lucious already knew the answer.

"No, baby...I ain't never gave it away." Lucious was the only man that Cookie had ever had sex with in her life, something that she almost proud of. She knew that she'd been Lucious's first, just as Lucious had been hers. Had she not gone to prison, Lucious probably would have had just one lover, same as Cookie.

Lucious gripped Cookie's waist and fucked her harder and faster. "You ever gonna give it to another man?" he demanded. "You ever gonna give my cookie away?"

"No!" Cookie promised. "It's yours, baby!"

"That's why my name is still written on your kitten, right?" Lucious's hand dipped down to Cookie's bikini line where his first and last name – written in Cookie's own handwriting – had been tattooed on her body for over 25 years. Even after all this time, Cookie never had it removed or covered up. It had shocked the hell out of Lucious when he'd seen it last night.

"Yes!" Cookie cried out as Lucious's hands drifted from her tattoo to between her lower lips. " _Yes!_ It's yours, Lucious...you're the only one..."

Lucious pulled the bottom half of Cookie's dress past her waist. He grabbed her by her right leg and pushed it upwards, next to her hands, so he could go even deeper and harder than he already was. _"You-better-not-ever-give-my-shit-away!_ You hear me, girl?"

"I hear you, Daddy! It's all yours!"

"Tell me what's mine, Cookie." Lucious had to brace himself against the control booth window now that Cookie so weak that she was lying on her stomach. The cool surface beneath her stomach gave little support. Cookie's abs were burning, and so were the back of her legs. She'd be walking bowlegged for weeks, but this was the sweetest pain. "Say it," Lucious ordered. He gave Cookie a hard smack on the ass - _whap_ \- then fisted her hair - gently - and pulled just high enough for Cookie's forehead to come off the boards so that her voice was loud and clear. "I want to hear you say it!"

"It's all yours, Lucious! Oh, my God..."

"What's all mine?" _Whap_.

"Everything...everything in the cookie jar..."

"Louder!" _Whap_. "Say it again!" _Whap_. "Don't make me take my belt off," Lucious hissed in Cookie's ear.

"Oh...oh, my God...everything... _everything in the cookie jar!"_ Cookie's legs were shaking so much that she could barely stand. Her hand kept hitting some lever that was causing a blue light to flicker and a bunch of tracks she'd been working on to turn on and off. " _...the kind of song that makes a...deny our freedom for life, I ain't...what the DJ spins!_ " It was annoying as hell, but God, Lucious felt so _good_ , and it wasn't just because she had gotten out of prison not too long ago. It was because Lucious knew Cookie's body better than he knew anything else, even music. He knew every place to touch and taste Cookie, and 17 years hadn't dulled his memory in the slightest.

Cookie didn't feel a drop of shame for fucking Lucious in the studio that her $400,000 helped start, and she sure as hell didn't care that she was fucking another woman's man. Lucious wasn't Anika's man, anyway. Lucious was _her_ man. Anika was just renting the motherfucker until Cookie got back. Besides, if it wasn't for Cookie, Anika wouldn't even have a damn job. The bitch should feel grateful. And maybe one day, if Cookie was feeling generous, she would let Boo Boo Kitty rub Lucious's balls while Cookie taught her a thing or two about how to do grown folks' shit.

Maybe.

* * *

 

In the giant rec center next door to the control room, four of Empire's sound engineers were wondering if they had left the mixer on next door. Not only were they hearing music, it was skipping from track to track. " _...the kind of song that makes a...deny our freedom for life, I ain't...what the DJ spins!_ "

"Think it's got a short?" Rodney asked. He was the youngest and newest of all the crew. Having spent three years at Ghetto Ass Studio, malfunctioning equipment was the norm.

"I don't know, but I'ma see what's wrong. Don't look at my cards, man." Dayveon added to Darryl, his old college roommate and best friend.

"What difference does it make?" Darryl, the senior engineer, asked with a smile. "You gonna renege anyway."

"Damn, man! One time in undergrad and you'll never let me live that shit down."

"It was a tournament, man. Now, go check the mixer."

"Man, one of these days..." Dayveon left the room, but rushed back just as quickly as he'd come in, closing the door carefully. "Guys...oh, shit...you guys..."

"What's wrong?" Miesha, the only woman in a nine-man crew, was carefully arranging her cards by suit and color. She'd be damned if she would hear about how she messed up a spades game 10 years from now.

Dayveon looked as if he didn't whether to laugh or cry or both. Meanwhile, the mixer continued to act crazy. "Bruhs..." He began to giggle uncharacteristically. "There's...there's somebody fucking on the soundboard."

"Right now?" Darryl jumped up. "We can't even have water by the boards! Oh, I'm about to kick somebody's ass today! Who is it?"

They didn't have to guess. Something had accidentally been hit, flipped or pushed. _"...not...ever-give-my-shit-away! You hear me, girl?"_ The sound cut off again, but there was no mistaking that was, without question, the voice of the man who signed their paychecks.

Three sets of disbelieving eyes met. "Lucious is in there fucking Anika or...I dunno, whoever?" Rodney asked. Lucious's infidelity to Anika wasn't exactly a secret.

Dayveon could only shake his head, holding back hysterical laughter as tears streamed down his face. Just then, the sound came back on. _"It's all yours, baby! Everything in the cookie jar!"_

With that, Dayveon slid to the floor and laughed so hard that he curled up into a ball. "Oh, shit!" Byron gasped. "That's his ex-wife, Cookie!"

"What?" Miesha was mindblown. "The one who did 17 years for Lucious? She's in there with _him_?"

"Yuuuup." Dayveon stood back up and recomposed himself. "And she's fine as fuck, bruhs. Got her titties all out and Lucious is smashing the shit out of her from the back."

Rodney dropped his voice to a whisper. "Can they hear us?"

Darryl shook his head and spoke in a regular volume. "Not unless you hit the blue button next to the TV."

"How come we can hear them but they can't hear us?" Rodney asked.

"It's like a walkie-talkie. They keep hitting-"

_"Come on, Cookie...take that dick like a big girl. You gonna be Daddy's big-"_

"-something by the mixer," Darryl finished.

Music was playing again. _"...all up inside them jeans...you should be happy..."_

"Sounds like they moved again," Miesha observed. "Guys, we gotta get out of here _."_

"Wait," Darryl said. "If the music is starting again, that means..."

Rodney, Darryl and Dayveon jumped up, knocking over chairs and ruining their card game as they scrambled to the door. "Guys, get back here!" Miesha hissed. " _Guys_! We're all gonna get fired!"

The men didn't have to go too far. The glass from the recording booth made a perfect reflection of the action in the control room. _"Daaaaamn!"_ Darryl exclaimed softly. "I knew Cookie was fine, but I didn't know she was _that_ fine! She's taking that dick like a champ!"

"You think she's takin' it up the ass right now?" Rodney asked as Cookie disappeared almost completely. Only the curve of her ass could be seen as Lucious hit it from the back so hard that the glass began to slightly shake.

"The way she's throwing it back, she just might be," Darryl observed.

"Lucious was a damn fool, man." Dayveon shook his head. "She held it down for him and he straight up dropped her ass the minute she got locked down."

"Sounds like Cookie is the fool to me," Miesha countered. She didn't know Cookie very well, but Miesha found herself looking up to the older woman, the self-made hustler. Unlike Empire's bougie-ass senior A&R, Cookie always treated the sound engineers with courtesy and respect. She sat with them and listened to their work, giving encouragement and praise along with criticism and suggestions. Cookie was nothing like that Halle Berry wannabe, who was always either barking orders or ignoring the crew. Now Cookie was just some thot fucking her boss in a music studio – and an _old_ thot at that. For a woman in a man's occupation, it was hard not to be disappointed.

"Hey," Porsha entered the break room, finding Miesha with her head on the table, three men peeking into the control room and playing cards all over the floor. "Y'all seen Cookie?"

"Shhh!" The men never left the doorway. They were still trying to calculate if Cookie was bent low enough at the waist for anal sex. "What are y'all looking at?" Nosy as always, Porsha walked over to the door and craned her neck. "What's going on?"

"Shut up, Porsha!" Rodney snapped. "They're gonna hear your loud ass!"

"Boy!" Porsha's words towards the junior engineer were loaded with fury. "Who you think you-"

_"...feels so good! Oh, fuck! I'm coming, baby!"_

Porsha's jaw dropped. "Ooooooooh..." She looked to Miesha for confirmation. _"Ooooooooh_..."

"Porsha, shut up!" the men hissed, but Porsha pushed past them all and slammed the door shut. "Damn, Porsha!" Darryl yelled. He'd been clinging against the doorjamb and nearly smashed his hand. "Could you slam the door any louder?"

"Are you crazy?" Porsha didn't care about Lucious, but she was quite protective of Cookie. Like Miesha, she was having conflicted feelings as the moaning and panting of her boss and her boss's ex-husband filled the air, mingling with random music tracks. "We gotta get out of here! Let's _go!"_

"We can't," Miesha groaned. "We're supposed to start working on some tracks in about 20 minutes. We're here early. And none of us have keys to any of the rooms here."

"Not even you, Darryl?" Porsha asked. "Ain't you the the senior engineer?"

"I used to have access, but then that new security guy showed up and changed all the passcodes and keys." Darryl was still rubbing his hand. "If we lock up in here, none of us are going to be able to get back in to work, and since Cookie was the one who let us in..."

"Shit! _Shit!_ " Porsha rushed over to the control panel by the television. "Which one goes to the control booth?"

"C'mon, Porsha!" Dayveon coaxed. "At least let Lucious get his nut! It's been 17 years."

 _"Move!"_ Reading the tiny print over the buttons, Porsha pressed the blue one. She knew Cookie was going to be furious, but it was going to be even worse if they found out what was going on. "Cookie?" Cries of passion and the sound of skin against skin was Porsha's only reply. "Cookie!"

A long pause. _"What is it, Porsha?"_ Cookie was trying to sound normal, but the sounds of heavy breathing in two different tones gave her away. Cookie was also flipping a switch that, unbeknownst to her, was connected to a different room on the floor. She was no more controlling the sound in the next room than she would have had she flicked the light switch.

"Cookie...uh, you have to be downstairs in 10 minutes." Porsha did her best not to embarrass her boss, especially in front of four of the Empire engineers – three snickering, one miserable.

 _"Okay, I'll be there."_ That useless-ass click again. _"Oh...fuck...right there, baby..."_

_"That still your spot, baby?"_

_"Ooh, you know that's my spot..."_

Porsha shook her head. There was only one way to end all this. She pressed the blue button again. "Cookie?"

Click _. "Go **away** , Porsha!"_ Cookie screamed. Click. _"Yes! Fuck me, Lucious! Right there, Daddy!"_

_"Where do you want it, baby? Tell me where you want me to come."_

Part of Cookie's answered was garbled. Part of it was clear. "Bruhs," Dayveon said, his jaw dropped. "Did Cookie say she wanted it _on_ her ass or _in_ her ass?"

"Oh, fuck _me._ " Miesha walked over to the panel and pushed the blue button a third time. She gestured to everyone in the room to be silent. "Ms. Lyon, this is Miesha. Listen, is there a blue light on anywhere in the room?"

 _"What the fu...what?"_ Cookie asked breathlessly. _"What the fuck is she talking about?"_ Lucious asked in the background.

"Look around and tell me if you see a solid blue light. Should be around the top of the mixer somewhere on the right side. Is it on?"

A brief silence. _"Yeah, it's on. It's been on. So what?"_

"That's the announcement speaker that pumps into the rec room," Miesha informed Cookie and Lucuious. "As long as that light is on, your intercom is on in here."

A gasp, then a long pause. _"Oh, my God...Lucious..."_ Cookie was whispering, not that it was doing any good.

 _"Then get the **fuck** out, then!"_ No mistaking _that_ voice, loud and rough. _"And lock the door. Ain't nobody recording shit tonight."_ They didn't even wait this time. 17 years was too long to give a damn who could hear them. _"You coming, baby? You gonna come for me?"_

_"Yes! Yes, Lucious! I'm coming! I'm about to co-"_

The engineers, who had been holding their breaths as Porsha and Miesha spoke into the intercom, whooped with laughter. "' _I'm coming, Lucious!'_ " Dayveon mimicked. _"I'm about to come!"_ They laughed even harder. Even Porsha had to crack a smile.

"Lucious don't give _nooooo_ fucks!" Rodney admired. "Dude is deep up in that raw cookie dough and he ain't thinkin' about _none_ of us."

"Uh, can we please get out of here before we're all deep in the unemployment office?" Miesha was already walking out the door, with Porsha on her heels.

"Yeah, let's go. We gotta look for everybody else and tell them we got the night off before they all come in here. Rodney, go turn off the mixer," Darryl ordered.

 _"Shiiiit._ Y'all just make sure the door is locked on the way out." Just as everyone was about to leave, the sound came back on yet again, and Dayveon got the answer to his question. " _...better walk around with my nut up your ass all night. You hear me?"_

 _"Ooh, I hear you, Daddy. It feels so good." Whap_.

With that, everybody fell apart laughing all over again. "I ain't  _never_ gonna look at Cookie the same way again," Porsha said. "That is some nasty shit, I'm sorry. That sounds like some Anika shit right there."

"Porsha, if you had somebody bustin' a nut in your big ass, you'd walk around with it, too." Turning towards the connecting door, Rodney put his hand over his heart. "Lucious, you the real MVP, homie." He, Darryl, and Dayveon all gave a mock salute, their faces solemn. When the music started up one last time, everybody hurried out the door as they turned off the lights and locked the door behind them, laughter ringing out behind them as they all sang along: 

_"...the kind of song that makes a woman love a man, a woman love a man, a woman love a man..."_


End file.
